Storm breaker
by Silverflashes
Summary: Falling from a portal and into a new world, could this be a sign of adventure.
1. How this all started

Prologue: Well you know how in tv, anime never seems real. Well get ready to be proven wrong my fellow readers. It all started on a cool spring day while I'm taking a morning walk through the city, bored and tired of everyday life. " man when is life gonna get any better" I said. I had always thought life as a teen would be fun but I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. In this city nothing really "happens" to me that's really exciting anyway. I faced up to the sky and thought " what if I could go to a different world". Then suddenly, it happened. I thought it was my imagination but it wasn't, a large green oval appeared in front of my eyes. But wait, something about this felt off. Why hasn't anyone else noticed me and the weird oval, you'd think people would've seen it by now. At first I thought it was a trap, so I came to it slowly and with the utmost curiousness and cautiousness. I decided to reach out and try to grab it, to see if it was even real. But then I soon regretted that decision as the green oval began to bring me in like a portal, not letting go a bit. I had but little time to react as I was soon inside the portal and falling as I see nothing but green as I'm falling into an cold abyss of nothing. 


	2. A whole new world

As I was falling the feeling of coldness inside the portal started to get warmer, as this happened I looked down to see an opening in the abyss. I didn't have time to think about the danger of what would be on the other side, so I just went for it and hoped that nothing dangerous was on the other side. The moment I swept through the portal was quick as I landed on a grassy side of a road. I looked around and saw that it was still morning, but something didn't feel right. I felt this as I peered around the area and saw a bridge that looked somewhat similar to the Brooklyn bridge but smaller. I also saw in the sky, a gray blimp that was flying high. I thought to myself " why is there a blimp flying when there isn't even a game playing". My question would probably stay unanswered for awhile till I could get someone to answer it. In the meanwhile, I thought it was best if I try finding someone to talk to. But as I pressed my hands on the ground to get up, a burst of air blasted out of my palms and bursted me upwards and landed me flat on my butt. As I was getting up again from the pain I wondered how I did that in the first place, cause that was amazing! I thought " this world is something else alright", but then I looked up back at the blimp and saw that it was march 14, 2016. " but didn't school end yesterday" I said to myself as I scratched my head in confusion. "This world must be in a different time period than where I came from" I thought as walked into the crowd of students. I didn't have a watch on, so I went up to a girl about my age with light brown hair and eyes , and asked her what the time was. She answered " 9:54 am " as she told me the time I heard a bell ring. The girl said " sorry but I have to go to school now", but before she got away I asked what was her name was. She turned around quickly and shouted "misaka mikoto! ". She had gotten too far to hear me now, but I pondered in my head " wait that can't be true, cause misaka only existed in the anime a certain scientific railgun/magical index". Then I thought, " what if the portal had brung me to the world of academy city", I mean it would explain the air that came out of my hand earlier. I kept thinking of this till a two teachers came up to me, one that was a small and looked like a child with cherry blossom hair and a tall one with blue hair in a green jersey on. They both came up to me and the one with pink hair asked " um excuse me", "is something wrong" I answered. She said " are you Andrew Anderson by any chance". I told her " yeah so", then she answered," so you're the new student I was told to get". When she said this, I kinda drew a blank here I had never gone to school here in my life, nor had i even lived here in this world that is only supposed to exist in anime. 


End file.
